Si Meong
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: karena meong, kita dapat bersatu. Terimakasih meong, walau kau telah tiada, kami akan selalu mengingatmu. Birthday fic for Eunice Cuandy. Aika Uchiha collabs with Karikazuka


Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura  
Rated: T  
Author: Aika Uchiha & Karikazuka

Spesial for Eunice Birthday Fic :D  
.

Aika Uchiha and Karikazuka  
.

With proudly  
Presents

.  
Si Meong

"Sakura."  
Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh. Mata hijau hutannya menangkap sesosok lelaki dengan wajah datarnya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?"  
Puk  
"Eh?" Sakura terkejut ketika ia diserahi sekotak kardus berisikan seekor hewan manis.  
"Miaw," suara hewan itu, seolah menyapa Sakura.  
"Jaga dia, aku ada misi."  
"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"Tanya Sakura sambil melongo.  
"Yah, pokoknya aku titip ini, dijaga." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sakura.  
"Aku tak bisa Sasuke." Bantah Sakura lagi.  
"Pokoknya kau jaga."  
"Hah, baiklah." Kata Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah lalu mengambil alih kotak tersebut.  
"3bulan." Kata Sasuke ambigu.  
"3bulan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.  
"Kucing itu hamil 3bulan." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan 3 jarinya.  
"A-apa?" Sakura tercengang saat tangan Sasuke menunjukkan tiga jarinya. "Si-siapa yang melakukannya?"  
Sasuke menatap Sakura malas, "Mana kutahu. Aku menemukannya sudah begitu." Lelaki berambut raven itu mengelus kucingnya denagn lembut. "Baik-baik," ucapnya pada si kucing dan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari sepenuhnya, lelaki itu juga mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut.  
BLUSH

otanjoubi

"Meong, kau sudah berapa lama tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada si kucing.  
"Miaw." Si kucing berbulu krem itu hanya mengeong sambil menatap Sakura polos.  
Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus lembut si kucing.

"Ah, enak ya bisa sama-sama Sasuke-kun terus," katanya iri. "Aku juga mau, meong tinggal sama Sasuke-kun"  
"Miaw," tanggap si kucing lagi.  
"Apa kau senang tinggal bersama Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura  
"Miauw." Kucing itu hanya mengeong dan menatap Sakura dengan bola matanya yang berwarna onyx segelap malam yang sangat mirip dengan mata milik tuannya.  
"Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk dapat tinggal dengan Sasuke-kun, kau tau?"Ucap Sakura lagi.  
Kali ini kucing itu tidak menjawab, kucing itu hanya menunduk sambil menjilati bulunya.  
"Aku sangat mengagumi Sasuke-kun, menyayanginya, tidak, bahkan aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, dari saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya, saat aku masih menuntut ilmu di Akademi Ninja Konoha.  
"Miaw?" Kali ini si kucing mengeluarkan nada yang sedikit berbeda.  
"Hehehe ... kok aku jadi curhat ya," kata Sakura seraya menggaruk pipinya kikuk.  
"..." Kucing it malah berjalan ke pangkuan Sakura dan tidur di sana.  
Sekali lagi, si gadis hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus bulu halus milik kucing lucu itu.

omedetou

Sudah seminggu si kucing tinggal bersama sang Haruno. Bahkan kadang si kucing menjemput si gadis di perempatan jalan besar di ujung. Sakura sendiri makin menyayangi si kucing.  
"Meong, mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat si kucing berjalan ke persimpangan yang berbeda. Namun segera Sakura tersenyum dan mengikuti si kucing. "Kangen dengan majikanmu, ya?"  
"Miaw." Kucing itu hanya mengeong dan memimpin jalan.  
"Hm, aku juga sangat merindukan majikanmu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. Kali ini kucing tersebut juga hanya menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sakura lalu kembali berjalan.  
"Kapan Sasuke kembali ya meong?" Tanya Sakura seakan kucing itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai dibangku perbatasan Konoha, tempat Sasuke pernah meninggalkan Sakura saat masih terselubung oleh dendamnya kepada Itachi.  
Kucing tersebut naik keatas kursi tersebut diikuti oleh Sakura, setelah Sakura duduk, kucing tersebut melompat keatas pangkuan Sakura dan melingkar manja.  
"Purrr," suara si kucing ketika ia berada di pangkuan Sakura.  
Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai curiga. "Meong?"  
Si kucing mulai bergerak gelisah.  
Ah, sepertiny ini saatny si kucing melahirkan. Hari sudah mencapai tengah malam, Sakura yang panik-ia belum pernah membantu persalinan kucing sebelumnya-langsung menggendong si kucing menuju rumah Sasuke.  
"Bertahanlah, meong ..."  
"Bagaimana ini, kalau membantu persalinan manusia aku bisa, tapi kalau kucing? Arkhhhhh." Batin Sakura mengeluh sembari melirik kucing yang ada dalam dekapannya masih bergerak kesakitan.  
"Sebentar meong, bertahanlah." Kata Sakura kepada kucing tersebut.  
Untung Sakura selalu membawa peralatan medis didalam tas kecil miliknya.  
Ia pun segera mengambil pisau, gunting dan peralatan menjahit yang telah disterilkan. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk langsung membedah kucing milik Sasuke tersebut. Dengan cekatan, Sakura terus berusaha mengeluarkan anak kucing tersebut, dan gotcha... Sakura berhasil mengeluarkan anak kucing tersebut.  
Namun apa mau dikata, nyawa induk kucing tersebut tak dapat diselamatkan diakibatkan oleh pendarahan hebat yang terjadi saat Sakura berjalan dari perbatasan Konoha sampai kerumah Sasuke.  
Tangannya mendekap si kucing dengan anak kucing yang masih kemerahan. Sapu tangan yang digunakanny sudah berwarna darah. Air matanya mengalir sambil terus mengalirkan chakra hijaunya kepada si induk kucing.

"Meong,bertahanlah," kata Sakura dengan suara serak. Air matany berderai kencang membanjiri pipi putihnya.

Ia duduk di depan rumah sang Uchiha-melihat rumah itu masih gelap dan kosong.  
Kedua tanganny masih terus berusaha mengalirkan chakra hijaunya pada si kucing, sementara si anak kucing menggeliat di samping tubuh induknya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Hiks." Masih dengan deraian airmata Sakura terus menyebut nama Sasuke. Ia sangat takut Sasuke kecewa lalu membenci dirinya.  
Ia mengingat potongan-potongan memori yang menandakan jika Sasuke membenci dirinya, apalagi jika ditambah dengan hal ini.  
Sasuke pasti akan lebih membenci dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu mengakibatkan airmata Sakura terus menetes. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura berhenti mengalirkan chakra kehijauan dari tangannya, ia sudah putus asa, karena kucing tersebut tak bangun juga.  
Ia pun duduk bersimpuh dilantai tepat disamping mayat kucing tersebut sambil mengisak sehingga bahunya bergetar.  
"Sakura?" Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut raven yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu sudah berada didekat Sakura.  
"Sa-Sas ... Uhh ... Huuuh ..." sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan isakannya. Ia masih duduk di hadapan dua kucing tersebut.  
Bukan hanya karena takut dibenci, sebagai medic-nin ia tidak sanggup menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa berharga. Air mata gadis itu berjatuhan, membasahi tubuh kosong si kucing.  
"A-aku harusnya berusaha le-lebih keras lagi," kata Sakura menyesali diri. Dengan sisa asa yang ada, ia mencoba mengalirkan chakra-nya yang mulai memudar.  
Sasuke memandang tubuh kucingnya. Perlahan, ia turut bersimpuh di samping Sakura dan memegang pundak gadis itu-memberi tahu kalau usaha itu akan sia-sia.  
"Uh ..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kesadarannya mulai berkurang karena pasokan chakra-nya mulai habis.  
"Sakura, hentikan!" Seru Sasuke dengan nada memerintahnya.  
"Uh..." Tanpa menghiraukan titah Sasuke, Sakura terus mengalirkan chakranya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak titah Sasuke.  
Peluh terus menghiasi keningnya.  
"Sakura! Kubilang hentikan!" Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan membentak Sakura keras.  
"Tidak Sasuke, tidak... Aku harus menyelamatkan ku..."Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia terjatuh dan terkulai lemas, untung saja Sasuke berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Sakura benar-benar menyentuh lantai yang dingin.  
Sakura merasakan kepalanya pening begitu ia terjaga. Seketika ingatannya terkumpul ke permukaan.  
"Meong!" Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari kamar yang ia ansumsikan sebagai salah satu kamar di rumah Sasuke.  
Mata emerald-nya menemukan Sasuke sedang memberi susu pada sang bayi kucing. Mata onyx itu tampak lelah dan sayu.  
Sasuke menyadari kedatangan Sakura, namun ia diam saja. Tangannya masih memegangi botol susu berukuran mini yang disodorkannya pada bayi kucing.  
"A-aku minta maaf ..." Air mata Sakura kembali berlinang. "Aku terlalu gegabah ... Aku payah ..."

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun ..."  
Sasuke tidak memandang Sakura, diam saja.  
Sakura cukup tahu diri, ia tahu Sasuke pasti marah. Dengan air mata berlinang, ia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya-tidak peduli dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.  
Melihat Sakura pergi, Sasuke pun mengacak rambut ravennya kasar. Ia gusar akan egonya yang terlalu tinggi, ia tak mau salah langkah lagi akibat egonya. Akhirnya tekadnya pun mengalahkan egonya, setengah berlari ia mengejar Sakura yang pasti belum jauh dari rumahnya.  
Tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, ia menemukan Sakura yang sedang terduduk ditrotoar sambil mengisak.  
Pedih, rasa itu yang sekarang tengah dirasakan Sasuke melihat gadis pink itu terus menangis.  
"Sakura." Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir tipis miliknya.  
"Uh ... Huuhhu ..." Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan isakannya.  
Sasuke datang mendekat dan turut duduk disamping gadis itu.  
"Kau hebat," ucap Sasuke datar.  
Sakura menengadah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah pedih.  
Tidak kuat lagi.  
Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sendiri memeluk sang Uchiha. Menenggelamkan kepala sekaligus tangisanny pada seragam ANBU lelaki itu. Tanganny ia letakkan di ujung pakaian Sasuke, tidak berani melingkarkan lengannya.  
Sasuke sendiri cuma diam. Tanganny meraih puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali menengadah dengan air mata berlinang.  
Kembali tanpa sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura-sementara gadis itu mengandalkan naluri untuk menutup matanya pelan.  
Keduanya bersentuhan, lembut, pedih dan terluka-perasaan dalam ciuman tersebut.  
Beberapa detik selanjutnya, lelaki itu memundurkan wajahnya dan membuka mata onyx-nya  
"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya, ia melirik Sakura yang sedang blushing berat.  
"I-iya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang masih menunduk.  
"Apakah... Uhmm... Apakah kau mau hidup dan menjaga anak kucing ini bersamaku disini?" Kata-kata yang telah disimpan Sasuke bertahun-tahun akhirnya keluar setelah melalui dehemen kecil.  
Ngek  
Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat.  
Hei, ini bukan mimpi, kan?  
Gadis itu melongo di tempat.  
"Hiduplah bersamaku," kata Sasuke yang tak mau menatap langsung Sakura. Ia termasuk dalam kategori 'tidak Uchiha' barusan.  
Kini air mata kembali mengalir, namun bedanya ini menyiratkan haru. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah sempurna.  
Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah merah Sakura. Tapi ...  
"Aku belum selesai memberi susu!"  
Segeralah Sasuke berlari menggandeng ehem, calon isterinya menuju kediamannya.

-meong, walau kau tak ada, kau selalu terkenang di hati-

Owari

End dengan gajenya :D  
Happy Birthday Euniceeee...  
Ini kado dari aku sama centonggg...  
Semoga suka yaa...  
Kita ngerjainnya pake ctar, lewat sms lagi, gara" si centong gabisa online...  
Maaf kalo jelek, kita ngerjainnya malem" dan dalam keadaan terburu"...  
Last word, review please?


End file.
